


Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Claudia's Passing, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Angry Derek, Ashamed Stiles, Bottom Stiles, Derek & Stiles meant for each other, Derek Hale has Fire Abilities, Destiny, Heroes (we could be) - Alesso ft. Tove Lo, M/M, No Villains Involved, Other tags but I forgot, Outsider Derek, Outsider Stiles, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski has Ice Abilities, The Major Char. death tag isn't something to worry about now, Top Derek, they complete each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was born different than other kids. He was born with abilities that were far from his control. The same thing happens with Derek Hale, who is basically opposite of Stiles. Without knowing it, the two were destined for each other. Once they kiss (and possibly do other things), they become in control of their powers. What they don't know is that they were right in front of each other all along. Can Derek & Stiles' best friends match them together before they're both consumed by their abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heating Burn/Freezing Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this 4-parter because of the song, 'Heroes (we could be)' by Alesso ft. Tove Lo. It reminded me of both of them for some reason, and I wanted to make a fic out of it. As you all know, most of my fics come from music. So, yeah, I hope you all enjoy this! (The Major character death tag isn't something to worry about now! You can make predictions and such about who I might kill off, but, you won't really know until I finish it!~)

"Your son is...Gifted, with something out of the ordinary."  
"He is?"  
"What is he...Gifted with?"

"That's the problem. We're not sure, what it is, but his blood tests came back a little...Confusing." The doctor spoke with Stiles' parents, Claudia and John. Stiles sat across from the trio, kicking his legs in his seat. He was only five years old at this time, and gave small glances when he heard his name being said. He noticed the heartbroken look on his mother's face, and the stern stare his father gave the doctor.

"So, what do we do, doc?"  
"Well, what we can do now is wait until his...Gifts fully develop."  
"And when will that be?!"

"Calm down, Claudia." John rubbed his wife's shoulder soothingly, turning his attention back to the doctor and giving occasional glances at the bored looking Stiles. Earlier that day, his son had woken up with his body temperature being below normal, which was a scary incident. Both John and Claudia brought Stiles to the doctor in an emergency. They had to wrap him in a lot of warmed blankets, and when it was enough, Stiles' temperature went back to normal.

"It'll be sometime...Next year, or when he's around eight years old. Though, his gifts could also spike when he's extremely mad or sad."  
"I see...So, we just pretend he's still our, perfect, little boy?"  
"If you like. Or you can explain--"

"No, he doesn't need to be informed that he is...Extraordinary." Claudia sighed and wiped away her tears. Stiles slowly stood up, noticing the 'come here' motion his father John was giving him. Claudia smiled down at her son, not noticing the doctor giving his goodbye and leaving. "Sweetie...You're just, a little sick. That's all. The doctor said you will be fine in a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Stiles happily smiled, giving a tight hug to his mother's leg and then his father's, staring up at the two with happiness in his eyes. What he didn't know was that both John and Claudia smiled back, saddened, with hurt located in their eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure, kid." John said, giving his son a soft pat on the head. Stiles happily laughed and ran out the door, being followed by Claudia and John.

**_We go hideaway in daylight,_ **  
**_We go undercover when under sun._ **  
**_Got a secret side in plain sight,_ **  
**_Where the streets are empty,_ **  
**_That's where we run!_ **

"You alright, Stiles?" Lydia gave a small nudge to Stiles' body, turning her head to look at the pondering boy. Stiles blinked his eyes and smiled softly, gazing at Lydia.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Stiles softly said, soon enough being patted on the back by his best friend, Scott.

"You sure?" Scott raised an eyebrow, with Lydia nodding her head and waiting for Stiles to answer as well. Stiles gave a small nod and a soft smile, shrugging his shoulders afterwards.

"Just feeling, kind of, nervous to go back to school." Stiles gulped down what he really wanted to say. 'I'm scared that whatever I am infected with, will come out.' Stiles shivered slightly, feeling the coldness begin to run through his body.

"Ah, don't be! We're freshmen, it's like, a super cool thing!"  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure since I dressed you up to look like such a doll, guys will be hitting on you."  
"There's no gay people at our school, Lydia, just me."  
"You don't know that."

"Uh, I think he does." Scott snickered and gave a nudge to Stiles' shoulder. The other boy huffed and rolled his eyes, warming up from his coldness. He then instantly remembered that both him and Scott were trying to figure out who else was gay during the summer, but came up with nothing. "But yeah, don't worry. It'll be alright, since both Lydia and I got your back."

"Yeah...Yeah, okay." Stiles nodded, giving a bright smile now. He was actually calming down and bringing in positive thoughts as the trio made it to the school. A hoard of students walked in, all doing different things. Stiles shifted himself when he saw one of the Seniors walking up to the school: Derek Hale.

"You like Derek?" Lydia commented, sounding disgusted. Scott, on the other hand, laughed hysterically at what Lydia had just said. Stiles blushed in embarrassment, softly nudging the girl and sighing.

"Not really, but, I guess, kind of?"  
"He is such a douchebag, though."  
"How so, Lydia? Please enlighten Stiles here, whose totally in love with the guy."  
"Shut up, Scott."  
"Okay, okay!"

"He's the typical jock." Lydia mumbled and straightened herself. "Hits on girls with sleazy comments, jokes around with his buddies obnoxiously and picks on the 'different' kids, like us."

"You're practically popular, Lydia, I'm sure he wouldn't pick on you." Stiles felt his pulse quicken, feeling a bit sad that he was just informed of how much of a douche Derek Hale actually was. Scott huffed and crossed his arms, watching as Derek entered into the school, speaking with his other jock friends.

"He would, because I'm a newbie freshman."  
"Yeah, okay."

"We should get inside now, it's close to class time and we still haven't gotten our schedules." Scott lead the way, with both Lydia and Stiles following in behind him in a fast pace.

**_Everyday people do,_ **  
**_Everyday things, but I,_ **  
**_Can't be one of them..._ **

"You cold?" Someone's voice startled Stiles out of his thoughts. He quickly turned to be faced with a boy staring at him with kind eyes.

"Um, kind of." Stiles mumbled, rubbing himself on his arms a little. He then noticed the shifting form of the other boy, who began withdrawing a jacket from his backpack that hung on the back of his chair.

"Here." The unknown boy offered Stiles the jacket. Stiles hesitated a little, unsure if this was a rude prank or not, but he couldn't turn down a warm jacket that could keep him from the cold.

"Thank you." Stiles sighed and slipped on the jacket quickly, already feeling a bit warmer than he was just a few seconds ago. The other boy nodded and softly laughed.

"No problem. I'm Isaac, by the way."  
"Oh, hello then. I'm Stiles."

"Nice to meet ya Stiles." Isaac grinned and held out a hand. Stiles took it, shaking it and feeling a blush come up on his cheeks as he shook the other boy's hand. Isaac noticed this and smiled. "Your blush pops out more due to your pale complexion."

"Oh, err, I'm, uh--" Stiles fumbled with his words, feeling like he offended Isaac by just blushing. Isaac laughed once again, giving a soft wave of his hand.

"No need to be sorry, I'm not saying it's wrong or anything. It's cute."  
"Cute?"  
"Yeah, cute."

"Oh..." Stiles gulped and felt his whole face heat up. He immediately turned his head and stared out the window, softly laughing to himself at how he was complimented by Isaac. He suddenly felt overheated, as if all this heat was too much for him. 'Oh, god.' Stiles huffed and wiggled out of the jacket immediately, not noticing the worried look Isaac gave him.

"You okay?"  
"Uh, yeah, it's just, I,"

"Huh?" Just as Stiles was going to continue stuttering, the bell rang for the next class. In a quick blur, Stiles darted for the door without hearing Isaac's 'wait!' directed at him. He then ran down the hallways until he reached the class Scott and Lydia both came out of, breathing heavily and feeling beyond overheated.

"I...I can't, it's too--"  
"Whoa, Stiles, you look freaking red!"  
"What's wrong with you?"

"I...It's, I need to be cold." Stiles choked out, gasping as his own chest began to heat up more and more. Something around here was influencing the heat forming in his body, but he didn't know what.

"Dude, you okay?!"  
"Oh my god, Derek!"  
"He's freaking pale, get the nurse!"

"Oh, god, Stiles, are you...Is it your...Uh, 'disease', acting up?!" Scott managed to say to Stiles, who was overhearing the yelling and shouting down the hallway that was for Derek Hale.

'D-Derek?...' Stiles thought in his head, suddenly realizing that it may not be something that's doing this to his body, but someone. 'Is Derek going through...The same thing?' Stiles gulped and felt his mouth go dry, his throat feeling tingly and his whole body reacting as if it's on fire.

"Come on, we're taking you to the nurse too!" Lydia gripped onto Stiles' arm. "Ow!" Lydia withdrew her hand from the burning touch, but gripped back onto his arm. She then began tugging the boy along to the nurse as someone else from Derek's group did the same to the Senior jock.

"You'll be okay, Stiles. I'm going to call your dad, okay?"  
"...Oh...Oh-k...Kay."

**_I know your hear me now,_ **  
**_We are a different kind._ **  
**_We can do anything..._ **


	2. Spark and Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles both end up in the Nurse's office. Though they're quiet to one another at first, they begin speaking...And Derek gains the courage to ask a question. The next thing they know, their best friends are practically brawling in the hallway. (Kind of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary of the story doesn't really fit the story, sort of. Some of it does, the rest of it doesn't. Omfffff. Oh well. But, this was a sort of cute chapter for me to write. Sort-of reminds me of my 'Romeo & Juliet (Derek & Stiles)' story, kind of. Anyways, enjoy!

**_We could be heroes!..._ **  
**_We could be heroes,_ **  
**_Me and you!..._ **

"Stiles, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, dad, I am..."  
"Well...Alright then."

"See you, Sheriff." Scott spoke into his phone as he sat beside Stiles in the nurse's bed. The boy turned off his phone after saying his goodbye, turning his attention back to Stiles, who laid there with a melancholic look on his face. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Um...It's nothing." Stiles sighed and instantly remembered earlier, when Derek Hale, was also having the same reaction...Only his had to do with him nearly freezing to death. "Just, didn't expect my...abilities to act this way, of all days."

"Ah." Scott nodded, smiling softly at his best friend and giving him a soft punch on the arm. "No need to feel that way, so sad and stuff. It happens."

"It doesn't happen to anyone else!"  
"It happened to Derek."  
"I know..."  
"So, you think he--"

"I don't know!" Stiles nearly shouted out loud, but sighed in frustration when his best friend stammered away a bit, frightened by Stiles' sudden yell.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, offend you, I guess..."  
"It's okay, Scott."

"But...In all, honesty, do you think Derek has...similar problems, as you do?" Scott lifted a hand up, pointing over at the closed curtains on the other end of the room, where Derek Hale slept. Stiles thought for a moment, now thinking about what Scott had just said and taking it into consideration even further.

"I think so." Stiles said, gulping down whatever fear he had of Derek not being like him, and leaving him to be the only 'freak' in the world with strange powers. 'Yeah, powers.' Stiles thought, sighing heavily to himself once again.

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone for now, then, Stiles." Scott gave a small smirk to his best friend, giving him a pat on the arm and standing. Stiles nodded and gave a small wave as Scott waved back, immediately exiting the nurse's office and heading back to class. Stiles then laid there, alone, staring up at the ceiling with no other thing to do. He felt exhausted from what had just happened, trying to make sure he didn't just die on his first day of school.

"You alright?" A sudden voice startled Stiles from his thoughts. The boy sat up and looked around, wondering where it came from, until he heard the sound of a curtain moving. There, across the room, was Derek Hale, shirtless...With all of that cute looking stubble of his.

"Oh, err," Stiles suddenly forgot his words, thinking of Derek's stubble was an odd thought, especially now, of all times.

"So I'm guessing that's a yeah?" Derek gave a soft chuckle, but it sounded raspy. He then cleared his throat and shifted his position where he laid, facing in Stiles' direction as he watched the boy with interest.

"Yeah..." Stiles meekly said, swallowing any small fear he had of Derek Hale and laid back as well, turning to face Derek's direction. The Senior gave a small smile, but it quickly faded when he felt his cheeks heat up like fires. Stiles, on the other hand, felt his whole body surge a chill all around, making him feel like he was little and freezing again. "Gah..."

"So, what happened to you, earlier?" Derek quickly changed the subject, subduing the heat in his body at not thinking of Stiles so much. He didn't know why, but he found the freshman particularly adorable.

"I...Felt like I was burning up." Stiles chewed his bottom lip, not wanting to go into full detail. "Probably a fever...Might be getting sick, is all."

"Ah. I was having...Chills."  
"Chills?"

"Yeah, I get them...Uh, often." Derek lied, feeling a bit bad for doing so, but he also had no intention of revealing what a freak he was to the cute looking boy that observed him with small smiles. "I, too, may also be coming down with a bit of a cold..."

"Well, we better get home fast, then." Stiles stifled a laugh at his comment, but failed to do so. 'I'm so stupid.' Stiles thought, internally beating himself up.

Derek, instead, gave a soft smile at Stiles' silly joke. 'If it was a joke.' Derek blinked his eyes a bit, unsure of what to do after smiling like a freaking creep at the younger boy.

"So, is someone picking you up?" Stiles questioned the jock, feeling like a loser for asking. Derek gave a soft shake of his head, sighing afterwards.

"Uh, no...I mean, I could leave, since I have my car, and all, but...I'm still feeling like, shit." Derek struggled to make up an excuse, and also wanting to avoid the subject of his parents...

"Oh. I see." Stiles blinked, wondering if he should have told his dad he was feeling awful, just so he could go home and play some video games. But, he would rather stay here and speak with his crush across the room. "Neither, am I. I mean, I'm feeling awful, too, but no one's coming for me."

"Ah." Derek chewed on the inside of his cheek and felt awkward. Stiles did, as well. The two males then looked at one another, in the eyes. For a few seconds, there was a spark, for both of them...They just didn't think there was one in the other's. "Oh, uh, by the way...My name is Derek. Derek Hal--"

"I know." Stiles suddenly said. Derek, surprised, gave a soft laugh, raising an eyebrow at the other boy. Stiles, in embarrassment, quickly closed his curtain and felt his whole face heat up with an intense blush. "I mean! Uh, I know, 'cause, yeah, I heard of you...Mine is Stiles, by the way."

**_We could be heroes!..._ **  
**_We could be heroes,_ **  
**_Me and you!..._ **  
**_We could be!_ **

"Stiles..." Derek spoke the boy's name softly, so soft that he hoped Stiles didn't hear him. Luckily, the boy didn't. "Ah. Alright. Nice to meet you, Stiles." Derek took his time pronouncing the boy's name out loud. Stiles then nodded his head, while still covered by his closed curtain.

"Uh. Anyways."  
"Would you--"  
"I kinda--"

"Oh." Derek stopped his sentence, mid-way, after hearing Stiles beginning to speak. He noticed the other boy also did the same. The two sat in silence, until Derek finally spoke again. "Uh, what was it, you were saying?"

"Nothing! It's just, um, you go ahead, and say what you were going to say." Stiles gave a forced chuckle, feeling like a complete idiot.

"No, no, you first. I don't mind being second." Derek smiled to himself, staring at the shifting curtain on Stiles' end. Finally, the boy revealed himself and had a very visible blush on his face. That, right there, gave Derek the confidence he needed.

"Um. Anyways, I was going to say, I should probably get go--"  
"Do you want to, hang out, sometime?!"  
"What?"

'Fuck.' Derek cursed at himself heavily. He said the question too fast and loud, and also said it particularly strange. 'I, hate, life.' Derek clenched his teeth, not noticing the small laughs Stiles gave at how Derek was acting. But, through the laughter, Derek heard one word that brought him back to his 'happy life'.

"Sure."  
"...Sure?"  
"Yeah, sure. I would lov-like! To hang out with you, I mean, if you want."  
"Of, of course! Yeah, alright."  
"Great."  
"Cool."

"...Well, bye!" Stiles quickly jumped up, wanting to escape the room just so he could go off and squeal about it to both Lydia and Scott. As soon as he did, he didn't hear the 'Wait!' Derek had yelled to him, because once he left, the bell had also rung, signalling the end of the day.

"Shit. He didn't give me anything to contact him with." Derek sat up in his bed, quickly slipping on his T-shirt and then his jersey, which showed the number 00 on it. He then stood up and quickly went out the door, hoping to still catch up with Stiles before he got too far.

"Scott! Lydia! Scott! Lydia!" Stiles practically screamed toward his two best friends, who turned from their lockers and noticed Stiles running straight toward them in the crowd of students.

"Shh! You're so loud." Lydia sighed, but smiled at Stiles' eagerness. "What's up?"

"Why are you acting like that?" Scott raised an eyebrow, unsure of who his best friend was at this moment. Stiles just rolled his eyes, but stayed his eager self.

"Well...You know, Derek Hale, right?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"You mean the dick from the Football team?"  
"Lydia, please."

"Fine, fine, yeah." Lydia sighed and crossed his arms. Once she heard Derek's name, she felt as if this was going to be something that she would not like at all. Scott, on the other hand, was eager to know why Stiles brought up Derek's name.

"Okay, so, we were both in the nurse's office, right?!" Stiles practically jumped up and down now, his cheeks being faintly warm due to his intense blushing he was doing. Usually, they were cold as ice...

"Yes, but get to the point!" Lydia complained, groaning afterwards as Scott agreed with her by nodding.

"Okay, so, he...He asked me to hang out!"  
"What?!"  
"Derek asked you to, hang out?"  
"Yes, Scott! Be excited!"

"Oh my god!" Lydia practically screamed. Stiles mistook her scream as a scream of joy, but was instantly hit with a glare by her. "No! No, no, no! Stiles, just, no!" Lydia walked up to Stiles, whose excitement began to burn up with a sadness and a small hint of rage.

"What do you mean, 'No'?!" Stiles practically shouted, but was slowly being shaken by Lydia and her groaning, as Scott watched as a spectator. "Lydia, I like him! Why can't you just see that?!"

"Stiles! I think he's playing you." Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles, but then noticed a rather larger figure in the distance, wearing a jersey. "Derek!" Lydia pointed and gently pushed Stiles aside. The boy quickly turned and followed Lydia, with Scott trailing behind and trying not to be caught in the current of exiting students.

"Lydia?" Derek raised an eyebrow, slowing down as he noticed both Stiles and Lydia coming up to him. Without knowing it, he noticed his two best friends: Boyd & Erica, come up beside him. Erica, being the first one, stepped in front of Derek and glared down Lydia.

"What do you want, Martin?" Erica stood tall against Lydia's own scary demeanor. The two girls glared each other down, still speaking.

"I need to speak with Derek, kindly." Lydia struggled with the last word, but gave a small smile as she said so, hoping to trick Erica. It didn't work, though, since Erica merely laughed in her face. Boyd and Scott stared at one another, giving small shrugs as they watched the two girls face off. Stiles and Derek, as well, observed, but slowly inched closer to one another, hoping to not get noticed by Erica or Lydia.

"Hey." Derek smiled down at the boy, who stared up and gave his own smile.

"Uh, hi..." Stiles mumbled, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Derek felt the same way, but hid it easier.

"I never got the chance to ask you...For your, uh, phone number." Derek lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed to ask the boy for his number. Stiles merely giggled at the man's flushed face, but held his hand out for the older student's phone. Derek gladly handed it to him, occasionally looking over to see Lydia and Erica now closer and practically growling at one another. Scott and Boyd just watched with small amusement.

"Here you go." Stiles offered back Derek's phone, the other male taking it back. But, when the two's hands accidentally touched, there was a burning spark for Stiles, and a freezing stab for Derek. Both of them then looked at one another, not knowing what had just happened. 'Shit, my abilities are acting up!' Stiles panicked, and instantly stepped back with a nervous grin. Derek did the same, gulping down whatever fear he had of suddenly bursting into flames right then and there.

"We better go." Derek pointed toward the back of him, giving a small nod towards Boyd to get Erica. He turned his attention back to Stiles, who nodded in agreement and grabbed onto his best friend Scott's hand.

"Uh, let's go, Lydia!" Stiles began running down the hallway, going into the flow of exiting students as Lydia slowly followed, brushing off Erica's rude insults.

"Whatever, just keep Derek away, he's such a dog." Lydia scoffed and left before Erica could say anything back to her. The blonde-haired girl cursed at herself but eventually joined Boyd and Derek as the trio walked the opposite direction.

"She thinks you're going to break that kid Stiles' heart, or that you're fooling with him." Erica huffed and crossed his arms, turning her attention to notice Derek staring down at his hand that touched Stiles'. "Did you hear me, Hale?"

"Oh...Yeah...But, I'm not fooling with him, I actually..."  
"You actually do like him?"  
"Err...Yeah, I do, Boyd."

"How cute." Erica gave a fake vomit noise, earning a laugh from Boyd and a small glare from Derek. "Just don't do anything to fuck it up, Lydia's got her eyes set on destroying you if you do."

"Of course...I won't. I can promise her that next time, or this Friday..."

"This Friday?!" The two friends spoke in unison, staring at Derek with widened eyes.

"Yeah...We're going on a date, Stiles and I...Or hanging out...I want to change it to a date...Though."  
"Great."  
"Calm, Erica.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just, don't...Screw it up!"  
"I won't, I promise."

**_Anybody's got the power,_ **  
**_They don't see it 'cause they don't understand!_ **  
**_Spin around and round for hours,_ **  
**_You and me,_ **  
**_We got the world in our hands!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and welcomed! Derek & Stiles begin their 'date' in the next chapter, with many things happening...The final chapter will be sort of longer than all of them! And it'll reveal the character death!


	3. READ, READ, READ.

Okay, so, I don't think I'll have the time to think for this story. In all honesty, I forgot all thoughts about this. I'm going to have to stop updating all together on this one, mainly because I have plenty of other stories I want to do. But, when I do find the inspiration to begin this story again, I will update it. 

That's really all I can say about this. Hhh. I'm sorry, to everyone whose eager to read the next chapter of this story. I hope you can find the heart to forgive me, and occupy yourself with some of my other stories and such. 

I can tell you one thing, is that I plan on doing another Sterek story, but it'll be a bit different.

Basically, Stiles is older than Derek. And it'll involve some mpreg, alpha/omega dynamics and other things too!

Anyways, as I said, I hope you can all forgive me. 


End file.
